


Three Times Olenna Said No

by SassyRose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/M, Modern, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyRose/pseuds/SassyRose
Summary: A glimpse at the life of the Queen of Thorns before she was regarded as such. Long ago, when she still wasn't anything more than Olenna Redwyne, she had a boyfriend, Luthor Tyrell. And, just like every couple, they had to go through some rough patches before finally finding their 'happy ever after'... Or as happy as one could be with an oaf husband.





	

Luthor had never been so enthusiastic on a date. He had been more of a gentleman, had brought her to a more expensive place than usual, had even been more intelligent. Which was a lot to say. During the past three hours, not a single oafish thing was said. Well, except for the time when he thought their waiter was the restaurant's owner. But that could be forgiven; normally, many more stupid things would have been said by now. Besides, this was the first time in a very long time that they were actually having fun during a conversation instead of it being just Olenna sassing him every two words. He looked handsome, she noticed, with his expensive suit that perfectly matched her beautiful dress, and his well-trimmed beard... Ew. Since when did she notice these things about him in a positive light? Not that it was a bad thing. If she had to guess, she'd say that they were the hottest couple in the world. Nothing more humble than that. While she was thinking about how they were the best-looking couple on Earth, Luthor had been talking nonstop about something. Olenna quickly caught up and realized that he'd been talking about her.

"And not only are you gorgeous, but you're... Ah... Shit, I practiced this at home. You're smart, too. And sweet. When you want to be. And-"

"Luthor," she cut him off right there and then. "You do realize that I'm already dating you and you don't need your cheap flattery to win me over anymore, right?"

"No, no. This has a purpose, I swear. Let me continue and you'll see."

After a moment of silence, Olenna waved her hand in the air. "Fair enough. Continue. " _Woo_ me."

"Okay, um. Let me start over, then," he sighed and ran a hand down his face as if that would prepare him for what he was about to say. "So, we've been dating for a whopping _two months_ already. It's insane. I had never had such a long relationship in my-"

"Had you ever even _had_ a relationship?"

"Olenna!"

"Okay, okay, sorry. Continue."

"I had never had such a long relationship in my entire life, and I am so grateful to have you. Not only are you beautiful, but you're smart too. And sweet. And honest. Sometimes _too_ honest, I'd say. But that's all part of your charm. I love you, Olenna. Ever since that day when you laughed at me for falling right on my face. The day we met. And you are the only one whom I would like to spend the rest of my life with." He hopped to his feet only to fall on his knees two seconds after. His fingers flew to his pockets and pulled out a box. A ring box. Oh, seven hells.

"Olenna Redwyne, will you marry me?" This had to be a joke. He really couldn't expect her to marry him after just two months of dating. This was all just a joke, there were hidden cameras all around her, weren't they? The look in his eyes told a different story, though. He was being completely serious. He was asking her to marry him. This was a nightmare, wasn't it? It was all in her head...

 

That was the first time Olenna said no.

 

Their relationship continued for many more months, despite Olenna rejecting the proposal. In all honesty, she did not want to break up with Luthor. Even when he had cried for days and days on end until she finally apologized and they were able to continue dating. He was an actually sweet man. And also, he was pretty good in bed, that couldn't be denied. She was never going to admit that out loud, though. Many issues, that man had. A big ego did not need to be another one of them. So, all in all, Luthor Tyrell was usually pretty great. Except that one time...

"Gods, Luthor!" Olenna stormed out of the room, blanket covering her body as she moved around the living room in search for her clothes. Some of them were in plain sight, but the rest of them... She didn't know. Where had she thrown them?

"Wait!" Luthor came out of the bedroom with only a pillow to cover himself with. "Baby, wait!"

"No." Her gaze was fire, ready to burn anyone who was stupid enough to stare directly at it. And right now, the only person who met the requirements was, you guessed it, Luthor. Oaf. What in the seven hells was wrong with him, anyway? "Just drag your pathetic ass back to bed and let me leave in peace."

"But, I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry? You're _sorry_? Is that really what you're going to say?" She scoffed, the lower half of her clothes already on her, and her quest to find the rest of them never faltering. "Do you want me to, what? Forgive you? You'd have better luck asking Tywin Lannister to shit some gold just for you."

"But he won't. He's selfish!"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Yes, selfish as fuck, everyone and their great-great aunt knows it. You're missing the point here, Luthor." 

"Which is...?" 

"Gods." She was almost ready to go. Only her bra was left to be found. But she was angry enough to just leave and come looking for it later. "Just go be sad by yourself."

"I already said I'm sorry! What else do you want from me?"

"Are you stupid or just trying to anger me even further?" Olenna turned to glare at her boyfriend. "Okay, let me make this more clear for you, since your mental capacity is that of a two year old kid. _No one_ says things like that in bed."

"B-but it was just the spur of the moment!" Luthor complained, trying to approach her. But every step he gave forward was one step she gave back. In the end, he settled for arguing from a certain distance.

"The spur of the moment?" Olenna gave a bitter laugh. "Things you say in the spur of the moment can be 'Oh, yes, right there', or 'Yeah, baby, faster'... _Not_ 'Will you marry me?'! Ugh." She was angry. Furious, even. She didn't know why, all she knew was that she wanted to get the hell out of that place, and quick. Her steps as she stomped towards the door were loud enough to even wake the neighbors up, she knew. Yet, she did not give a single shit. 

"Olenna, wait!"

Her hand was already on the doorknob, and she was entirely ready to leave, but she decided to at least listen to whatever he had to say. "What?"

"You never answered my question..." Was he serious? After everything she had said, was her answer not clear? Bloody oaf. It was so strange, that he didn't understand. And she was in no mood to answer nicely to his strange behavior.

 

That was the second time Olenna said no.

 

Honestly, who was dumb enough not to end things with a man who had proposed twice and had been rejected both times? Apparently, Olenna. Neither of those times had really made her want to break up with her boyfriend in the end. They just talked things out and moved on with their relationship. And, to be quite honest, she was very glad that had happened. Otherwise he would have slipped right through the cracks, and Olenna wasn't sure that she would have been able to handle that very well. But she would never admit that to anyone, even less to him. What kind of bitch would she be if she actually had feelings? But despite everything that went on in her mind, she knew Luthor was the only one who managed to bring a smile to her lips, even after a horrible day. He was the only one who cared about her enough to _ask_ how her day had gone like. 

"I love you." Olenna told him one day. All the courage she had in her was used to mutter those three seemingly simple words. And the look on his face was priceless. Complete and utter ecstasy. Many times had he said those words to her in the past, but she had never returned them. Not even once. 

"I love you too!" Luthor said, embracing her tightly and showering her face with sweet kisses.

"I know... You've told me a million times already." A small grin played at her lips. She loved to tease him about anything and everything. On the inside, Olenna was pretty much melting. She couldn't believe that she had finally admitted her feelings towards him. It was the most difficult thing she had ever done. It was so silly, wasn't it? Loving someone was just a part of life, yet she found it to be terrifying. But not anymore. Not now that they both knew where they were standing in their relationship. Not now that...

"Olenna, please marry me." All the smiles died then. Remember that thing where she wasn't afraid? Well, that came back in full force. Terror crept up her entire being as images of the future danced in her mind. Wedding bells, shared apartments, or worst of all, children. She was just twenty-two years old. Who got married at twenty-two years old? No, gods, no. Had she been alone, she would have probably been shivering by then. 

"I-I..." 

 

That was the third time Olenna said no. 

 

**Bonus.**

 

It was flabbergasting, how long they'd been together after everything they had gone through. Two years and three failed proposals. But Olenna and Luthor were still dating. And, to the naked eye, it seemed as if they were the happiest couple on Earth, one that never had any issues. Yes, sure, they were happy together, but Olenna could feel the guilt building up in her stomach whenever she heard that a friend of hers was getting married. It reminded her about those three times that Luthor had wanted to give that step, but had been coldly rejected. She felt like a horrible person for stomping on his heart and feelings like that. She truly loved him, more than anything else in the world. It didn't matter if he didn't know it just yet, because Olenna herself did. One day, the fear would fade away. One day, she would be ready to finally take their relationship to the next level. Until then, she had to keep seeing his longing stares at married couples when they walked down the street, or endure all the casual mentions of weddings and marriages people around her made 

"Olenna!" Her friend waved his hand in front of her face, trying to take her off her own thoughts. She quickly swatted it away from her.

"What do you want?" To be annoying, obviously. 

"Look at the window." What in the world? Thinking that her friend was crazy, Olenna turned her head around, her gaze setting on the window. Or, rather, what was behind it. Brown hair, brown eyes, handsome face, oafish man. He was carrying a single rose in his hand. A smile was painted upon her lips as she hurried to open the window for him. 

"Luthor!" She merrily exclaimed. "I thought you'd be off taking your dog on a walk."

His first response was giving her a puzzled look. "I was going to go to the store with my friend..." 

"Precisely," Olenna nodded. "She's a bitch." What? The girl obviously wanted Luthor for herself, and had even tried to get rid of Olenna. She was too smart for that, though. And honestly, she was aware of how oblivious Luthor was about things, and even if he wasn't, he was the most loyal man in the world. He would never fall for that girl's tricks. That did not diminish Olenna's hatred for her, though. 

"She's not that bad... She actually helped me!" 

"Help you?" And now it was Olenna's turn to offer a confused stare. "What did she help you with?" 

Without a warning, Luthor placed one hand on his chest, and began singing in a less than melodious voice. Terrible, in fact. "The first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes... And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave, to the dark and endless skies, my love. To the dark and endless skies..." The song continued, mentioning the first time they ever kissed and the first time they lay together, and how their hearts were so close and the earth moved in his hand. Even if she had wanted to be mean and make a sarcastic remark, she wouldn't have been able to. An uncharacteristic blush rose in her cheeks, and she covered them with both hands to hide it from Luthor. 

"What is this for?" She asked, a broad smile on her lips.

"Olenna, I love you with all my heart and soul, more than I'll ever love anything in the world." Luthor pulled out a box from his pocket. A ring box. No way. That was why he'd been with that girl all that time. Another ring... He smiled and presented it to Olenna. "I know you've said no before, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what. You are the only one for me, and I promise I will be the best husband in history. I will take care of you and cherish you and-"

Olenna pulled him to his feet by the hand, cutting him off. Arms draped about his neck, she pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his, giving him the most loving kiss she could manage, all her feelings pouring out through every fiber of her being. If she had to guess, she would say that she had more than Luthor himself was at the moment. Both of them were being so cheesy, so feelsy. Everything that she normally hated to be.

"So...?" Luthor asked once she pulled away. The woman stared at him with the same bright smile on her features. Oaf. Her oaf."What's your answer?"

 

That was the time when Olenna said yes.


End file.
